


Let our walls cave in

by Moondrako



Series: Stories of Block Men [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Antis don't even try, DnB server, Head Kisses, M/M, Men being each others second home, Men holding hands, Songfic??? maybe???, Subscribe to Technoblade, This Is For You, This is after the festival and all that jazz, This is so soft, What Else Do I Tag?, at least i think it is, but very small - Freeform, i forgot, its kinda angsty, lets these two just rest without being called upon to fight, listen, no beta we die like tubbo in the festival, this is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondrako/pseuds/Moondrako
Summary: Technoblade walks into the hidden open space between tall oak trees. He sighs and runs a hand through pink hair loosening the tie that holds it together."Long day huh?"Techno doesn't flinch only grunts and leans his head into the others shoulder.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Series: Stories of Block Men [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001064
Comments: 19
Kudos: 527





	Let our walls cave in

**Author's Note:**

> Listen before any antis come for my head, let me make this clear. 
> 
> THIS IS ONLY CHARACTERS THAT ARE BEING SHIPPED. 
> 
> This isn't by any means insinuating that the REAL PEOPLE BEHIND THESE CHARACTERS ARE DATING OR THAT THEY WILL EVER DATE.
> 
> :) Capiche? Good. 
> 
> This one-shot is dedicated to the DnB discord server. 
> 
> Techno may be a bit OOC, actually, both of them may be a bit OOC. Just know that I tried. 
> 
> This is mostly after the whole Festival debacle so if you aren't caught up, uh spoilers I guess. 
> 
> Title inspired by song "Heart" by Sleeping at Last 
> 
> Enjoy nerds!

Technoblade sighs as he walks into the clearing hidden between tall oak trees. He sighs, shoulders loosening from their tense state. He brings up a hand, running it through pink locks and reaching back to the tie that holds every strand in a small ponytail. 

"Long day huh?" A voice to his right says

Techno doesn't flinch, only grunts as he leans his forehead to the man's shoulder. Arms wrap around his waist embracing him. 

"Didn't see you at the festival..." 

Dream squeezes him gently "Got caught up while traveling, I saw the chat, gonna make a hard guess and say it didn't exactly go to plan?"

"Well you know, Schlatt figured out Tubbo was a spy for Wilbur and Tommy. Then the kid got boxed in by Schlatt and Quackity. I got called up and was basically told to execute him." Techno leans back slightly lifting his fingers as he retells the events of the festival. 

Dream is looking at him attentively, even with the mask he knows his rival turned friend is listening to him. 

"Shot Tubbo with fireworks, then went on a massacre. Tommy pearled in and Wilbur came a few seconds later. Went back to Pogtopia, got called a traitor, fought with Tommy in a pit and Wilbur continues to go down the villain route." Techno exhales, god he's so tired.

Dream takes his hands and gently guides them both to sit on the grass. 

"Well, that certainly is a lot." 

Techno snorts but doesn't say anything, he slumps slightly and once again leans onto the other. Dream lets him, making soothing patterns on his knuckles.

"How were your travels?" 

Dream huffs "Excruciatingly long. Temples were mostly full of garbage, and the abandoned mines I found were extensive so it took a while to cover them all." 

"Sounds like you had a fun time." Techno says with a quirk of his lips, Dream huffs "Hardly, I don't know how many times I came close to just falling to my death." 

"Oh? Is the famous Dream falling from grace? Where else am I gonna get my clout?" Techno pouts and Dream shoves him lightly 

"Oh, come off it, it was just an off trip." 

"That's what they all say" 

Dream rolls his eyes even as he smiles, then he stands, "I found a spot earlier that I think you would like." 

Techno gets no chance to answer before he's being pulled to follow. They walk silently, the sounds of wind weaving through leaves are their conversation. Dream never lets go of his hand as they walk, Techno doesn't mind, no ones there to judge them anyway. 

There's no need for words. No need to fill in the silence. A conversation between them isn't always required. Their hands swing slightly as Dream moves them. He doesn't ask where they are going, knows that while he holds Dreams hand the other will never lead him astray. 

Dream brings them to the top of a hill and Techno feels like he could float. 

Pink hair flows as wind runs through it gently. Dream brings up a hand to shift his mask to the side of his face, freckles, and emerald eyes now seen by him only. And both sit down, shoulders nearly pressed together, never too far from each other, but still giving space to move freely. 

Different tones of reds, oranges, and yellows color the sky. 

_Go ahead and laugh_

"I've been thinking about all of this. About the election, L'Manberg, Pogtopia, everything." Dream starts after a few seconds of silence, his voice is soft as he speaks "About everything before it all went to... well..." and he laughs, but not like the laughs he would do when something amuses him. No, this one is small and cracked at the edges. 

_Even if it hurts_

He trails off, looking into the sunset and his lips turn down into a frown. Techno stays silent, he watches as emerald eyes become brighter. 

"I miss it..." Dream whispers, "I miss this." He gestures to the sunset "A time without wars, and betrayals, and politics, and... and" he purses his lips 

"A time without having to fight every day of the week" Techno finishes, for he knows what it feels like. They were one at the same in those instances. 

Two beings having only weapons for arms instead of soft flesh.

Dream nods, and he leans his head into Techno's shoulder, switching their earlier positions. And the conversation falls to the ground behind them. 

For what else there is to say? They aren't naive to think of wishes that may never come true. They know that their life will always be filled with battles. That blood will never stop staining their hands. But maybe, away from the troubles of a shattered land, they can lower their arms back to their sides.

Techno presses his cheek to dirty blonde hair. Taking in the earthy scent that clings to the other. 

_What if we could risk everything we have_

Techno takes his crown and places to his left, Dream taking off his mask placing it on his lap. 

Here, in the palms of their hands, he is not Technoblade, PvP master, and Blood God. Nor is Dream the Parkour King and famous speedrunner that has gone against 4 hunters and won, and here, he is not the god of broken land. 

They are just Techno and Dream. And within them, their weapons for arms shift to blunted blades, never fully gone from their state but safe enough to hold each other up without the fear of harming. Here, in this hill with only the sky as their witness, they are simply two men enjoying peace. 

There are no screams of agony or of anger. The ground underneath their legs has yet to taste blood. There are no meetings for preparations. No declarations of war. 

"Techno?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Even if the world turns against you, I'll always be by your side." 

Techno breathes in deeply, takes in the scent of his second home, and with a smile, he presses a kiss to the other's head. 

The unspoken **I know** is heard.

_And just let our walls cave in_

They fell asleep, their hands never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah I love strong characters that are perceived as untouchable finding solace and peace between other people. 
> 
> Their own safe space if you will. 
> 
> Should I make this like videos when they get sponsors? Imma do it 
> 
> *clears throat* 
> 
> This one-shot is sponsored by the DnB server. Where you get to meet other wonderful talented DreamnoBlade shippers. 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism welcome.  
> That's all, till the next!! <3


End file.
